Chi-Mae Shěn
Chi-Mae Shěn'' (沈 陳前, Shěn, Chi-Mae) is one of the main cures from the series Sweet Course Pretty Cure!. She's very intelligent and smart, and writes in a diary every day, that's filled with poems. Her alter ego is '''Cure Créme'. History Past Under a strict household, Chi-Mae always had to follow what she was told to do, shaping into a polite and quiet girl, only to speak when spoken to. She was always in her studies and reading, not wanting to disappoint her parents. While at school, she would never really talk to people, only focusing on school work. One day, while walking home from school, a sweet smell of chocolate caught her attention. She followed the smell, finding herself in front of a bakery. Interest, Chi-Mae came to the bakery everyday, meeting the people who worked there and learning how to bake desserts herself. One of the bakers told her about St. Rose, and she wanted to go. She knew her parents would reject to her going, so she had to convince them that she'd become really good at baking. She made her parents different types of sweets, and they were surprised, allowing her to go to the school. While in Japan, she dyed her hair brown, without her parents knowing about it. Becoming Cure Créme Before becoming a Cure, Chi-Mae was usually by herself studying or practicing her tempering with chocolate in the cooking room at night, when no one was around. While going to one of them, she met with Mami, who was making something with fruits. After talking to each other, they started to talk in class as well, making sweets at night in the cooking room together. One time while they were making something, one of the monsters came, in which Mami had no choice but to transform into Cure Strawberry in front of Chi-Mae. Surprised, Chi-Mae tried to help as best as she could, throwing cooking tools at the monster. A white floating bear came up to her, and told her she could help Strawberry by becoming a Cure, and she did, becoming Cure Créme. Personality Chi-Mae comes off as very kind and calm person, who excels in academics, often helping others when studying. Being under a strict household with certain orders on how to act and speak, she's stiff when it comes to socializing with people who talk a lot about different things, or holding a conversation for a long time. She's also a lonely person, not being able to say how she actually feels about things. She's very patient and will wait for as long as she needs to get something done, and seems to not be angry at others for anything. Some think she's rather plain and simple, in a way. She's also shy and modest. If she's (ever) angered, which is rarely, then it isn't such a pretty sight to see. Relationships Mami Souseki: Mami is one of Chi's first friends. Often being pulled into Mami's antics, she's used to her loudness and hyper personality, and highly respects her for being herself. She admires her positive look into everything she does, and likes how she's rarely serious. Nanami Yoshida[http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Nanami_Yoshida Nanami Yoshida]: Chi often goes to nanami for advice on different subjects, and enjoys her company. Nanami's helped her become stronger physically and mentally, and considers her a great friend. They do hang out together and talk about different things a lot. Cure Créme The sugar of love, Cure Créme! 愛の砂糖、キュアクリーム！ Ai no satō, kyua kurīmu! Cure Créme '(キュアクリーム, ''kyua kurīmu) is the alter ego of Chi-Mae. She is represented by love and sweetness, and her powers relate to milk and sweets. She can do a group transformation with her fellow team mates, or individually by saying the transformation phase "Go - Sweet Remake!" Attacks * 'Fluffy Field '(ふわふわフィールド, Fuwafuwa fīrudo) Is one of her first attacks. Fluffy looking clouds pop up everywhere, able to be used as a safe landing, or to use while in the air to get up to things. * 'Creme Shoot '(クリームシュート, Kurīmu shūto) Is one of her main attacks. Two pistol like guns appear in her hands, shooting out fluffy clouds that pack a punch. Weapon * '''Dory - Her weapon doesn't particularly doesn't have a name, as she's seen carrying it often while in her cure form, and doesn't need to call a name to make it appear for her. Using the spear, she's much more stronger. Her weapon resembles a Greek Dory. Appearance As a civilian, Chi-Mae has brown hair tied in low braids with blue hair ties, and greenish blue eyes. She's mostly seen in her St. Rose uniform. Her summer outfit consists of a light pale blue fluffy one piece dress, going down to her knees. On the chest of the dress is two dark blue bows, and a small blue belt in the middle. She also wears white sandals. Her winter outfit consists of a dark blue cape going down to her stomach, with a blue dress that goes down to her knees underneath. In the middle of her cape is a blue bow, and fluffy white trims go down the middle and the bottom. She also wears dark royal blue leggings and dark grey boots. As Cure Créme, her hair becomes longer and blue tied up into a high ponytail, her eyes changing to a light blue color. Her collar is pale dark blue, being tied together with blue velvet string with a lighter blue jewel in the middle. The collar connects to a white strapless frilly dress, with three blue stripes going down each side on the top, and frilly blue layers at the bottom. One top of the shirt is a dark blue corset (I think that's what it's called) tied with black tie at the bottom. She also wears dark pale blue sleeves with bows, and light blue short boots, that are covered with blue leg warmers. She also has a blue jewel in the middle of her dress, as well as white thigh length socks. She stands at 5'2"ft, being the shortest pretty cure in Sweet Course. Etymology Chi-Mae '''(陳前) Has two parts. 'Chi' doesn't have a accurate translation, but it could mean 'intellect, wisdom'. 'Mae' has different meanings; 'the front; presence; ago; before' '''Shěn (沈) is a state, as well as meaning 'liquid/ to pour'. Diary The link to her diary entries are here. Trivia * She's one of the blue cures (Berry, Diamond) to gain her pretty cure powers second on screen. * She's one of the first Chinese Cures. * She does have some similarities with most blue cures (intelligent, smart, wealthy, etc) * Her weapon is similar to one of Phyrra's weapon, Miló. Gallery References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures Category:CureHydra